zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xiu
Hu Yan Jue Luo Xiu (呼延覺羅‧脩), shortened Hu Yan Xiu (呼延脩), is the leader and guitarist in the band, Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) and a guardian of the Iron Dimension. He plays a minor role in KO One; but later develops an essential role in the sequels. In KO One (終極一班), he only appears alongside of his band to play music with Wang Da Dong as a method to improve his powers via musical atmospheres. In this series, he has no lines of his own. In ''The X-Family'' (終極一家), Xiu becomes the key figure that connects the Gold and Iron Dimensions. Xiu, who is revealed to be a denizen of the Iron Dimension, becomes assigned with the mission of finding the three Iron Dimensional counterparts of Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu, and use the counterparts to restore their lost powers in hopes to turn the war between good and evil in their favor. His search eventually leads to a high school student, Xia Tian; an enemy-turned-ally Lan Ling Wang; and the Iron Dimension's ruler, Jiu Wu. Each of the boys has a respective problem that keeps them from restoring their alternate personas' powers. In the end, they all overcome their problems and are enabled to travel to the Gold Dimension and restore our three heroes' powers. In K.O.3an Guo (終極三國), Xiu develops the most essential role throughout the series. After peace was restored to the worlds, Xiu takes Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu on a trip to the Silver Dimension. There, Da Dong accidentally causes a gigantic rock to fall down on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. Because they look exactly alike, they decide to bring Liu Bei to the Gold Dimension where they could provide medical treatment to his injuries while Xiu is forced to stay behind in the Silver Dimension and assume Liu Bei's identity until he recovers. His involvement slowly affects the balance of the universe, causing unpredictable catastrophes in other worlds. From this experience, he begins to learn the responsibilities of a reliable older brother; the bliss of having brother-like friends; and the qualities needed for a leader. Later, he meets and falls for Liu Bei's destined future third wife, Sun Shang Xiang, which further complicates the situation as he finds himself becoming emotionally attached to the Silver Dimension. Personality Change In ''The X-Family'', Xiu displays a cool, calm and clever character, who almost never smiles. In K.O.3an Guo, ''he has a large change of character as he displays more comedic traits, often involved with comedic incidents; he also becomes more of a passionate person. Relationships Friendships :'The Gold Dimension''' *[[Wang Da Dong|'Wang Da Dong']], [[Wang Ya Se|'Wang Ya Se']] and [[Ding Xiao Yu|'Ding Xiao Yu']] - Since KO One, he has been really good friends with Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu. Often sing together to improve their powers. During the events of The X-Family, he helps them find their alternate counterparts in the Iron Dimension in hopes to restore their powers. Even after their powers are restored, they remain good friends. :The Iron Dimension *[[Xia Tian|'Xia Tian']] - At first he thought that Xia Tian was just a muggle, but when he sensed his special powers he started suspecting that Xia Tian might have the potential to become the legendary Ultimate Iron Man, so he becomes Xia Tian's guitar teacher and later trainer, and eventually friends. *[[Deng|'Deng']], [[Ming|'Ming']] and [[Jie|'Jie']] - Basically, they are mere teammates of Dong Cheng Wei, and only meet during practice or when out on a mission together. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', they become his only connection to his home world. *[[a Chord|'a Chord']] - While a Chord was their lead vocalist, he and Xiu shared a close friendship. a Chord enjoyed to make fun of his love life, but Xiu usually dismissed it. *'Lan Ling Wang' - Xiu and Lan Ling Wang aren't specifically close, and the details of their relationship is never revealed. Initially, as Lan Ling Wang is the alternate counterpart of his friend, Wang Ya Se, he has had problems to overcome their issues as they were enemies at the time. After Lan Ling Wang lost his powers and switched sides, they begin to develop a balanced friendship. Both are willing to help each other out whenever possible. *'Jiu Wu' - Xiu treats Jiu Wu with loyalty and respect as he is the ruler of their dimension. Though their relationship is mostly based on partnership, they also treat each other as friends. Jiu Wu always open to Xiu's ideas, and Xiu is always willing to listen to his complains of the pressure upon him. In the 23rd round of K.O.3an Guo, Jiu Wu telepathically instructs Xiu to defeat a group of demons. :The Silver Dimension *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] - After they become sworn brothers, Xiu slowly forms a brother-like bond with Guan Yu. However, he has to keep him in the dark about his true identity, which sometimes annoys him. When they were having broken hearts respectively, they tried to comfort each other. Xiu once asked how he would feel if he were someone else other than Liu Bei. He responded that no matter who he was, their brotherhood will always be true. (29th Round) *[[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] - While Xiu impersonates Liu Bei, Zhang Fei is the only person who knows of his true identity, and because of that, he has no problem sharing secrets with him. *[[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']], Ma Chao and Huang Zhong - After Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong joined forces with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to free Xiu, they formed a good friendship with one another. Although he is not part of the Five Tiger Generals, he is counted as one of them and would occasionally act as leader when Cao Cao is unavailable. *'Cao Cao' - Xiu was at first suspicious of Cao Cao's actions, which is mostly based on his knowledge of Cao Cao from ancient China. Cao Cao is always suspicious of what Xiu is hiding about himself. But as they spend time together, they become close companions, which makes Xiu doubt his suspicion at times. *[[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] and [[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] - They share a genuine friendship and are always willing to help each other out in times of need. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] - While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han Academy to investigate Sun Ce's missing case, Xiu treated her with kindness despite she hated Guan Yu because he was the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu was exonerated. Initially, he treated her with abnormal kindness because of her resemblance to Han, her alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension and his former crush. Love Life *[[Han|'Han']] - Xiu and Han had a tendency to fight each other the second they see each other due to a genetic hatred, but they manage to overcome that. He later secretly develops a soft spot for Han but does not allow himself to fall in love with her because of his duty. Whenever someone asks questions about his love life, he just replies "Dong Cheng Wei only plays music, and don't talk about love (東城衛只彈琴不談情)". Jiu Wu once asked why he didn't seize his chance to be with Han when she and Xia Tian were misunderstood as half-siblings. He replied that he just hoped they would have a happy ending now that there was nothing separating them anymore. Over time, his feelings died out. *'Sun Shang Xiang' - Xiu first met in the Silver Dimension while he was assuming the identity of Liu Bei. After Shang Xiang helped them rescue Cao Cao and Guan Yu from execution, Xiu developed a crush on her and began to make a song about her called "The Distance of an Angel" (天使的距離). He was surprised and happy when she told him that she transferred to their school and moved to their home. As they spend more time together, their affections become more obvious. When he first found out that she was engaged, he became stunned by the news and was unable to stop Ah Xiang from leaving. After she left, he fell into a emotional depression and eventually suffered from heart attacks whenever someone mentioned the word "xiang" (香) in his presence. In the end, he worked up the courage to look for Ah Xiang to stop her from marrying Yuan Shao. Xiu is so attached to Ah Xiang that he finds it hard to face the horrible truth: that he will have to leave her when the time comes. When he gets selected by the school union to war at He Dong Institute, he confessed his feelings to her. In the 28th Round , he finds it harder to leave her side day by day. When the real Liu Bei returns to the Silver Dimension, he finds himself no longer with any reason to stay and shares a tearful goodbye with Ah Xiang. However, when Liu Bei is found fatally injured, he is forced to stay once again, allowing Ah Xiang and Xiu to stay together a while longer. Nicknames Gui Long often called him "Xiao Xiu Xiu" (小脩脩 / Little Xiu Xiu) as a way to mock him. In the Silver Dimension, the Five Tiger Generals address him "Da Ge" (大哥 / Big Brother) while everyone else calls him "Liu Bei" (劉備) and Cao Cao refers to him as "Liu Xiong" (劉兄). After he starts a relationship with Sun Shang Xiang, she nicknames as "Ah De" (阿德), but later changes to "Bei Bei" (備備). She only uses the nicknames when they are alone. Specialty Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. Xiu has the ability to force someone to do as he commands: a spell that every member in his family is capable of. This spell is called "She Xin Shu" (攝心術 / Heart Shifting). He can also use a spell to talk fast and for the listeners to hear clearly; which he later passes on to Da Dong as he demonstrates in the first episode of K.O.3an Guo when he explains to Zhang Fei about the dimensions. Other than spellcasting, he can use music instruments to produce atmospheres with various special effects, such as amplifying or restoring another person's power, creating force fields, etc. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', he demonstrates a new, more powerful attack called Divine Wind Slash (神風斬). It has the strength to drive away everything in sight in the form of whirling energy. Weapons In The X-Family, his special weapon is a guitar pick called "Divine Wind Guitar Pick" (神風鎞克), which has the power to increase its master's magical abilities and produce healing energy. In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu begins to utilize a yellow electric guitar called "Little Wasp" (小黃蜂) to create various forms of musical atmospheres in battle. According to the character biography on gtv.com, he will soon be given a new weapon; a guitar named Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning (青虹紫電).http://www.gtv.com.tw/Program/S051420090120P/per.html Original Power-User of Wind Xiu is the "original power-user of wind" (風的原位異能行者). He is the first to transfer his power to Xia Tian as well as telling him to find the other four original power-users. Alternate Counterpart The Silver Dimension Xiu has an alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension named Liu Bei, who initially intended to take over the schools and become king of his world. But thanks to Da Dong's unexpected intervention, his plan fell apart before he could execute it. References Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Original Power-users